


Oblivious

by BookofOdym



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous Universe Otherwise, Comics Version of Hank, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Is So Done, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank is oblivious to people flirting with him, Tony decides to have fun with that.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay," Hank said, slamming his pen down on the table with a look of triumph on his face. "I think I'm done here, you ready to head home, or do you want me to take some more?"

Tony allowed himself some time to finish filling in signatures before he replied. "I asked you here in the first place, you don't have to wait around for me."

Hank hummed, splitting the remaining pile of paperwork into two. "Haven't you learned anything from the Avengers, Tony, we're stronger together than we are alone."

"Such a nerd." But a soft smile quirked on Tony's face despite his words. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hopefully not still going through your backlog of paperwork, what the Hell do you do with it anyway? Shove it under your desk until Pepper starts hounding you about it."

"Henry~" Tony said in a singsong voice, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "you're deflecting."

"No, I think I saw an HR complaint from six months ago in my pile, I can't believe you let it get this bad."

"Hm," Tony leaned in closer, "none of which has anything to do with me asking if you're free for dinner."

Hank paused, tapping his pen on the table. "I think so, unless something goes wrong with the tests tomorrow. Oh, there were a few ideas I wanted to run past you. We should invite Reed."

Much to his shock, Tony immediately stood up, his chair screeching across the floor with a horrifying screech as he did so. Soon, he'd left Hank alone in the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Hank was still behind the desk an hour later, when Pepper showed up, she was probably checking to make sure that Tony was still there, which he was not, but Hank was sure he could cover for him adequately.

"Dr. Pym?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you know that if the CEO of a company doesn't show up to your meeting within twenty minutes, you inherit the position." Hank leaned forward. "It's my company now, Miss Potts."

"I must have missed that class in Business Law School." She chuckled. "Where did Tony go? Is he making you do his paperwork?"

"He tricked me. He made out that we were going to do science, then he dragged me up here."

Pepper nodded along. "Where is he now? In the lab?"

Hank had absolutely no loyalty, mostly because Pepper seemed to like him better, and he sold out his fellow Avenger with no regrets. "He got mad when I mentioned Reed- Doctor Richards, I wonder if they're having another argument. He just left a little while ago."

She tilted her head in response. "Not that I know of, which, I'm not saying you're wrong, they argue about once a week, but what exactly did you say, Henry?"

"He asked if I was free for dinner tomorrow, and I suggested we invite Doctor Richards too."

For some reason, the side of Pepper's mouth started twitching at that. "Oh that's... well, Hank, you didn't do anything wrong, but-"

"I didn't think I did," a momentary bubble of panic rose in his chest, "did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing Tony didn't deserve, don't worry about it."

* * *

Tony had a soldering iron in hand when she made it down to the lab, he was fixing the Iron Man suit somewhat aggressively.

"The point of paperwork is for you to do it yourself, not to trick your somewhat gullible friends into doing it for you." She said, watching him stiffen.

"Okay, so, in my defense, you weren't supposed to find out."

"Henry has just been regaling me of tales of your misdeeds," Pepper smirked, placing a cup of coffee next to him on the table, which he took, even if he looked somewhat suspiciously, "I just wanted to remind you about the gala this weekend."

He winced. "Yeah, yeah, I remember, another night of flirting with socialites."

"Which you wouldn't have to do if you had a date."

Her boss turned away from her, going back to his soldering. "What do you want me to do, put my face up on a dating app again? I have two days."

"Well," she fought hard not to let out a laugh, "you could always invite Reed."


	2. Chapter 2

Hank didn't technically know that he was here, although if he was smart, which Tony thought that he was, he would have recognized that the text that Tony sent him, telling him that they were meeting for lunch, wasn't one that allowed for any argument or leaving him on read. If it was anyone else, Tony would probably have been offended about that, since it was Hank, he was mostly worried that the man had tried ingesting his latest experiment. Again. No one wanted two versions of Henry Jonathan Pym running around, well... at least not if they were only going to try and kill each other again. Tony could think of at least sixty nine better things to do with a clone.

You could have one of them make your coffee while the other sucked you off. A smile quirked on Iron Man's lips at that thought.

The security guards at the university paid him very little mind when he passed them, even if he didn't have an appointment, he was a regular enough face that they shouldn't have been that shocked to see him. The students in the science building, however, were a whole different story, and the second that one of them shouted, "It's Tony Stark!" about 70 students rushed in to crowd around him. All trying to ask him questions, tell him about their latest projects, or worm their way into an internship at Stark Industries, in the end, it took him about twenty minutes to extricate himself, and that was only because a female biochemistry professor came downstairs and forced them all to leave.

"You have to help!" She said, practically shoving Tony up to the top floor, you always put chemists on the top floor, it was the place where there would be the least amount of damage to the structural integrity of the building if they accidentally made something explode. "He's spent all week going on about the dimensions within dimensions, and then he missed his 9AM appointment this morning."

Tony tactfully didn't mention that there were a lot of different reasons that his friend might have missed an appointment, the most obvious of which being that he could have fallen asleep at the desk, and, sure enough, there he was, drooling on the surface, utterly oblivious to the fact that the beaker next to him was beginning to bubble over.

The engineer sighed, tugging Hank away from the possibly corrosive liquid by the hair. Hank yelped, twisting out of his grip, but he only managed to fall off his chair and onto the floor.

Tony smirked down at him. "Morning Henry, I could think of some way better places for you to sleep." He made sure that his voice was dripping with innuendo so that there was no possible way to read anything into that statement other than 'I think you should sleep in my bed.'

Except he'd forgotten, he was talking to someone who was apparently the most oblivious man alive. Hank rubbed the drool from his face, blinking up at him. "Did I miss something important?" He looked so nervous, Tony felt his heart melt.

"Not unless whatever you had going on first thing was important."

The blond furrowed his brows. "First thing? There wasn't anything on... wait, do you mean the thing at nine? You think nine in the morning is first thing?" Henry stood up with a groan, rifling through papers on his desk, looking for his phone, apparently, because he sent off a quick text. "It was important, Dr. Magnus is a radical new face in the fields of cybernetics and artificial intelligence, and we were going to discuss his research."

Tony tilted his head. " So what you're saying is... he's building  more robot babies."

"No. He's not. We're discussing his theories, and I've been figuring out how to take some of them further."

"Hm, what I'm hearing is... you're figuring out how to make robot babies together," Tony took the plunge, encircling the other man's waist and drawing him closer. "How come you never ask me to make robot babies with you?"

* * *

"What's up with you?" Steve asked incredulously, even though Tony had been the one to invite him out to this  caf é, at the last minute, mind you, and he had spent the last twenty minutes with his face buried in his hands. The only indication that he was even alive was the groaning noises that he would make every so often.

"Hank kicked me out of his lab," Tony replied, or at least that was what it sounded like, his voice was slightly muffled.

Steve tried to nod understandingly, although really, he would prefer to avoid getting involved in fights between scientists, they tended to involve long words, and sometimes Susan Richards would call him late at night, complaining that someone had tried to pull a heist on the Baxter Building. "Well, that's just what happens when you insult entomology, just call him and tell him that you don't think his ant farm is stupid. Preferably before I go into the kitchen in the middle of the night, and every surface is just covered with ants. You have no idea how much I would like to avoid that."

"That's not the problem."

Great. Part of Steve just wanted to tell Tony to not fuck with team dynamics, but that wouldn't be useful advice. "Did you touch one of his experiments? Don't do that. You'll end up in Overspace."

"He kicked me out so that he could have a date with his new roboticist friend," Tony grumbled, "without even a 'hey, Tony, you know a lot about robotics, how about you stick around?'"

Ah, if Steve understood right, Tony was just jealous. Of what, he couldn't be sure, it could be of the fact that Hank was carving out a small space for himself in the field, and he wouldn't put it past Tony, but still, that didn't really seem right. He'd called the meeting a date, but that didn't quite jive with what he thought Hank would do. Which meant that... the engineer was projecting.

"How about you just ask him on a date yourself?" Steve asked.

The other man just groaned again.


End file.
